


Dumb Rosanna

by Lucy112235



Series: ETN Highschool AU [1]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Dyslexia, Gen, High School AU, Innocent Ro, MRS is pure, Multi, Oh whatever these are just their regular characters, Smart Matt, Super smart Safiya, Tutoring, okay i'll stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy112235/pseuds/Lucy112235
Summary: Rosanna Pansino is dumb.At least, that's what she thinks.But what if two of her smartest classmates, now her tutors, become her best friends?





	Dumb Rosanna

Rosanna Pansino is dumb.

At least, that’s what she thinks.

_I'm stupid. I can't even read a stupid book. How am I supposed to ace English?_

Looking at her classmates, especially two in particular, just shows how much Ro doesn’t know. They’re all super smart, writing essays. _Essays_. Heck, Ro can’t even write a _sentence_  correctly.

“All right, class is finished,” Rosanna’s teacher, Mrs. Calliope announced. “Your essays on the lives in 70s towns are due tomorrow. You are dismissed.”

Rosanna quickly stood up, gathering her books and following her classmates to the door.

“Rosanna!” Mrs. Calliope called. Ro turned around. Her teacher put a hand on her shoulder. “Can I talk to you for a moment?”

  
Mrs. Calliope lead Rosanna out into the hallway, and Ro kept praying that somehow there will be a miracle and she’ll get an A.

“So, Miss Pansino, I would like to talk to you about your grades.”

Rosanna’s heart began beating a million times a minute.  _Oh no, did I fail? If I fail I'll never become a cook or a baker or anything ahhhhh-_

“So, your sister, Molly, contacted me,” Mrs. Calliope brushed her purple dress. “She informed me that you have dyslexia.”

Rosanna froze. She took a reading/eye test a few weeks ago, but refused to look at the results, not wanting to feel any more stupid.  _I have dyslexia? I'm really that dumb?_

“However,” Mrs. Calliope smiled. “I know you are very smart, Rosanna. Many tenth graders go through this. I have decided to have 2 tutors for you. They will help you read and write better.”

“Uh…” Rosanna stammered.

“Matthew and Safiya, could you please come out?” Mrs. Calliope called. A boy in a blue tee-shirt and khakis came out, as well as a girl in a black long-sleeve and jeans. The boy had brown hair, big brown eyes, and a kind smile. The girl had near-black hair and big hazel eyes with a caring sparkle to them. They were both about a foot taller than Rosanna.

“I really don’t need tutors…” Rosanna said quietly.

“Rosanna, Matthew and Safiya are here to help you,” Mrs. Calliope reasoned. A man walked in from the side door. It was Mrs. Calliope’s husband, Mortimer.

“Mortimer, don’t you think it’s good to have tutors when you’re dyslexic?” Mrs. Calliope asked him, after sharing a quick hug.

“Mhm. Totally,” Mortimer nodded. Rosanna eyed him. Her friend Teala's boyfriend, Roi, once said that he didn’t trust Mortimer. After all, her teacher’s husband had no experience in teaching.

“Anyway, I talked with your sister and parents and you will meet with Matthew and Safiya Mondays through Thursdays, starting today. Okay?” Mrs. Calliope asked.

“Um, okay…” Rosanna stammered. She hoped she wasn’t sounding mean.

 

“Well, Rosanna, welcome to my house,” Matthew kicked off his shoes. Safiya did the same, so Ro did as well. “Saf and I decided that on Mondays and Wednesdays we’ll be at my house, and on Tuesdays and Thursdays we’ll be at hers. Is that okay?”

Rosanna nodded.

“Oh, that’s another thing,” Safiya smiled at her. “You can call me Saf.”

“And you can call me Matt. Or MatPat,” Matt grinned.

“And you guys can call me Ro,” Rosanna replied. “If you’d like.”

“Matt, Saf and Ro,” Matt smiled. “The perfect trio.”

He led Saf and Ro upstairs to his bedroom. Star academic awards lined the walls, theories covering the desks, a few photos of Matt and his friends on his bulletin board. Some of them were of him and Saf, but the majority were of Matt with another boy Ro didn’t recognize.

“Wait, who is that?” She pointed to the photos.

Matt and Saf exchanged a look, clearly hiding something.

“Oh, um, that’s Manny,” Matt responded. “Just a friend.”

“He’s in our PE class,” Saf explained. “The strong one. Manny always wins arm wrestling, he’s a softie though. Do you have Gym with Mr. Wilson? He has the assistant who always calls himself ‘Torhild the Undying.’”

Ro thought about it for a bit. “Oh, yeah. I remember him. The one who wears makeup and is best friends with Nikita Dragun, the class president.”

Matt nodded. “I still think Saf should’ve won, though. I have a theory that Nikita changed the votes, or Joey did. Joey Graceffa. Anyway, Saf was robbed.”

Safiya smiled at him. “It’s okay, though.”

“Okay, we should probably start tutoring,” Matt reminded. “Now, Ro, can out pull out your books…”

  
.=+=.

  
It had been almost two weeks since the tutoring started, and despite herself, Ro really started to enjoy it. Matt and Saf never made fun of her, and they were super smart and nice and funny.

“Saf! Ro!” Matt called as they were walking to the bus. “I know it’s Friday, but do you want to come over to my house? We could have a movie night!”

Saf smiled. “Sure, sounds fun! Are you in, Ro?”

Rosanna gigged. “Okay!”

  
The three of them had just finished a marathon of the Harry Potter movies, and now they were all in their sleeping bags in Matt’s bedroom.

“Um, Ro, there’s something I need to tell you,” Matt hugged a pillow. “Can you keep a secret?”

“Matt, of course!” Ro smiled, leaning against Safiya. “We’re best friends. I won’t tell anyone.”

Matt and Saf exchanged another look. Matt took a deep breath.

“Okay. You know when I said on the first day that Manny and I were just friends?” Rosanna nodded. Matt looked down. “Well, um… we’re dating.”

Rosanna’s eyes widened. It all made sense!

“Aww, Matt!” Rosanna hugged him. “That’s actually really adorable!”

Safiya smiled, and Ro opened her arms so Saf could join the hug as well. After a moment, the three broke apart.

“So, Matt, I got a question for you,” Saf tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, just as she always did. “Are you gay, or bi, or what?”

Matt thought it over for a minute. “I mean, I don’t really know. I’ve liked girls before, but never as much as I like Manny.”

“Well, I must be really out of the loop,” Ro observed. “What are the other couples in our grade?”

“Roi and Teala, Tim and Sierra, Matt and Lele, Oli and Eva, DeStorm and Gabbie, Tyler and Joey, and Alex and Lauren,” Saf counted.

“Wait, I thought Matt and Sierra was a thing,” Matt raised an eyebrow.

“Oh no, that was just a rumor,” Saf explained. “And also, since Matt confessed something, I might tell you guys something too.”

“Ok, Saf!” Ro smiled. “What is it?”

“Um, do you guys know Colleen Ballinger, the dancer? Frenemies with Joey?” Safiya spoke quietly. Rosanna and Matt nodded. “Well, she’s kinda my ex.”

“Wait, what?” Matt’s eyes were so wide, Ro thought they were going to bulge out of his head. “You and Colleen?”

“Yeah,” Saf nodded. “I know. It was an interesting combination.”

“Wow,” Ro hugged her unicorn pillow. “So are you bi too?”

Safiya shrugged. “I guess. I dunno. Haven’t really thought of it. What about you, Ro?”

Rosanna blushed. “I-I’m not really sure. I don’t have much experience.”

“Aww, Ro,” Saf cooed. “You’re too innocent.” She pulled Rosanna into a warm hug. Ro blushed even harder.

  
.=+=.

  
“Rosanna!” Mrs. Calliope called. Ro turned around. “Can I talk to you for a moment?”

Rosanna nodded. Her teacher led her outside into the hallway.

“Ro, I would like to talk to you about your grades,” Mrs. Calliope smiled. Ro’s heart began beating a million times a minute. “They’ve greatly improved. So much so that you will be moved to Advanced Writing. You’re very smart, you know.”

Rosanna breathed a sigh of relief. Matt and Saf came out, before quickly hugging Ro.

“We’ll be in the same classes!” Saf squealed.

The three of them were grinning ear to ear.

  
“Hey guys?” Matt walked over to Saf and Ro. “Did you get an invitation from Joey to a party with Spin the Bottle?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> oop yes this sucked but I hoped you enjoyed it :P
> 
> And feel free to comment, they always make my day :D


End file.
